


Pulsatile

by ambrosiabar (colourmeblack)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually will's not acting, but i'd do it too if i can, don't blame him, hey who's up for some solangelo fluff????, that must be me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/ambrosiabar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you holding my wrist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsatile

“Why are you holding my wrist.” he deadpans. Will looks up, a hint of concentration in his eyes. “I’m not holding it, see-–I’m counting your pulse?”

Nico stares at him, skeptically at first, then it's quickly replaced with amusement. With a roll of his eyes he says, “Uh-huh, yeah, sure. That’s why you haven’t let go though it’s been more than a minute since you started ‘counting my pulse’. Am I dead or what, dr. Solace?”

“It’s just-" Will's eyebrows scrunches up in frustration, "-your radial artery is kinda hard to feel. The pulsation is faint. You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m one hundred percent okay. No fading into the shadows. I've eaten my breakfast today. There's no monster attacking the camp this past week.” Nico shrugs as he let Will check his eyelids with one hand, the other still circling Nico's wrist persistently.  _Definitely not counting the pulse._

“But you look a little pale. Like, not severely anemic, but still, pale. Your conjunctiva can't lie. ”

“Must be your imagination.” Nico shrugs.

“And your skin feels cold to the touch.” Will adds, fingers skittering along Nico's cheekbones.

“It’s always like that since the very beginning of my existence, seventy-something years ago. The perks of being Hades' son.” but as long as Nico can remember, Bianca's hands were always warm whenever she touched him. Also Hazel's. Maybe Hades plays favorite--he can't be sure.

The medic sighs, “If you say so…” he drops his hand from Nico's face, ruffling his hair in the process. Nico whistles lowly, “Right. So are you done or are you just making up excuses to hold my wrist?”

**Author's Note:**

> even IRL it can be hard to detect a person's radial artery, sheesh.


End file.
